Can't You See?
by RabBeat
Summary: UKPH Arthur shows up alone at night to Maria's house not like himself. Maria is confused as to what happened. Can't she see why?


Can't You See?

* * *

><p>UKPH :: Arthur X Maria :: England X Philippines<p>

* * *

><p>ONESHOT<p>

* * *

><p>It was a dark, rainy night. Maria sat in the living room of her cozy home with a hot chocolate drink in her hands. What a gloomy scene, she thought. What is there to do exactly? Nothing exciting was to happen for her. Or at least, that's what she thought.<p>

BAM!

The Filipina jumped a bit. Someone had begun knocking on the door. Who could that be at a time like this? The girl wondered. She hurried to the door and was shocked by who was behind it when she opened it. It was Arthur Kirkland, standing under the rain completely soaked.

"Mr. Kirkland!" The girl exclaimed as she pulled the man into her home. "What are you doing? You'll get sick! Let me get you a towel."

Arthur said nothing.

As Maria ran to the bathroom to grab a towel, she couldn't help but notice one thing. Arthur did not seem to be himself. It was as if he wasn't even there at all.

"Here you are Mr. Kirkland." Maria said handing the man the towel. "Dry off why don't you?"

Arthur nodded as he took the towel and began to dry his hair.

Maria stood there and just watched the Englishman. Something was definitely wrong with him, but there was nothing she could do.

"I'll go make you something to drink okay?" She asked.

He nodded again.

The Filipina walked over to her kitchen. She placed water in the pot and began to boil it. When it was done she walked to the phone and dialed in one of her brothers' numbers.

"Hello…?" A quiet voice from the other line said.

"Kuya Cristo…" Maria said. "Kumusta ka?"

"Oh Maria, is something wrong?"

She gulped. "Um… Mr. Kirkland is over and he doesn't seem like himself."

"And what do I have to do with it?"

"Um… Wala kuya… Pero… It doesn't seem right."

"I have nothing to say Inday! You know I don't get anything that eyebrow bastard does… You should ask Emilio about it or something."

"Alright." Maria sighed. "Salamat kuya! Bye…"

They hung up.

She dialed in another number.

"Hola!" Greeted a cheeky voice.

"Hi kapatid ko~" Maria greeted back trying to sound happy.

"Oh! Hey sis! What's up?"

"Um…" She paused. "What do you do if you have a friend over and they're not acting like themselves?"

"Why? Is Kiku over acting like Feli or vice versa?"

"N-no!" She exclaimed. "Just tell me what to do kapatid ko…"

There was a short pause and a blunt. "I don't know…"

Maria's palm connected to her face. "Fine… I guess I'll ask you again some other time then!"

"Alright!"

_**Beep… Beep… Beep…**_

He hung up without a goodbye.

Maria sighed as she placed the phone down and grabbed the pot of water. She sighed heavily as she poured the hot water into a cup placing a tea bag into it. She carried it back to the living room to see Arthur staring at a frame she had placed on the lamp stand.

"I have your tea ready Mr. Kirkland." She said.

Maria looked over to the frame Arthur had stared at before she walked in. It was a photo she had taken when she agreed to assist the Allied Countries. They both sat down. It was an awkward atmosphere. No one said a word.

Maria looked at Arthur not sure on what to say.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"D-Do you remember that picture?" She asked in an attempt to start up a conversation.

All he did was nod.

Maria had a smile on her face. "That was the time I went out with Alfred, no?" She laughed. "That sure was an interesting experience."

He nodded again.

She continued to smile sweetly. "I'll get you something to sleep in. I have some clothes Cristo doesn't even use in the closet upstairs. I think it will suit you perfectly."

Nothing this time.

Maria left. Her smile turned into a frown. She was just so confused. Arthur was the type of man who was either irritated or happy with whatever came his way. _Was he drunk?_ She thought to herself. Maria shook her head at the thought. If Arthur were drunk, he would have been acting like a cynical jerk by now. What could possibly be wrong?

She removed selected garments from her closest. She turned around to see Arthur standing right behind her. Maria fell back into the closest after being startled by the man.

"Susmaryoseph!" The girl exclaimed as her bottom hit the floor.

"I'm sorry for scaring you…" The first sentence he had said the whole time he was there. He extended his hand out to her and pulled her up.

Maria just tried to shake it off. "It's fine Mr. Kirkland. Really." She handed him the clothes. "Um.. Here are some clothes for you. I'll go set up a room for you to stay in."

The Filipina turned around and walked towards her guest room with a look of unease. _"What do I do?" _She wondered.

It did not take her long to finish preparing the room. She sat down on the bed and sighed. She stared at the phone on the bedside table and called someone.

_**BRIIIIING-BRIIIING!**_

"_What's up?"_

"Hello Alfred."

"_Maria? You usually don't call this late. Something the matter?"_

"I was just wondering… Has Mr. Kirkland been acting different lately?"

"_Arthur? Hmm… Only when you end up in the convo! Every time we mention you he seems to be all depressed and everything."_

"I see…"

"_Why? Did you bump into him earlier or something?"_

"Sorta… I'm sorry Alfred, I have to go."

"_Alright. See ya next time I guess."_

Maria hung up without another word.

"_Something about me…" _She thought. _"What about me?"_

Just then the door creaked open. Standing in the door way was Arthur with a depressed look on his face. Maria just stood up and forced a smile. "You look very good in those clothes Mr. Kirkland."

He said nothing.

"You must be tired!" She said as she attempted to leave the room. "Good night Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur grabbed Maria's arm swiftly, startling the girl.

Her face became red as she began to panic. "M-Mr. Kirkland!" She exclaimed. "This isn't like you at all! Do you need something?"

He pulled her towards him and stole a kiss from her lips.

Maria was completely speechless.

Arthur held her into his arms. Maria heard the sounds of crying.

Maria's face became filled with sadness as she returned the hug. "Is something wrong Mr. Kirkland?"

He held onto her tighter. "Tell me…" He whispered. "Why did you choose Alfred all those years ago?"

" I don't know." She replied shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe it was because he saved me from the invasion. Maybe it was because he helped my people gain their independence. Maybe it was because it seemed like he was always there…"

"I was there with him when those happened…" His voice was shaky. "I've met you long before he did and I was always there for you too!"

"Mr. Kirkland…"

"Why? Why can't you see how much I care about you?"

"I don't know…"

"That's not an answer!"

Maria was shocked. She had never seen Arthur in such a state. She was just so confused.

She felt the tears hit her forehead.

"I've loved you for so long…" Arthur whispered into her ear. "But you chose someone else… I feel stupid for telling you all this now…"

"You're not stupid Mr. Kirkland." Maria said quietly. "You are a very smart man. You are sweet and you are very handsome. Any woman would be lucky to have you…"

"But I want you…" He told her. "As greedy as it sounds, it is the truth."

Maria did not say a word.

"At least give me a chance… Please?"

Maria pressed her face to Arthur's chest. She was starting to smile.

"Of course Mr. Ki- Arthur…"

His grip grew tighter. "Thank you Maria…"

Maria pulled away for the Englishman and smiled. "I love you Arthur."

She gave him a kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**-I won't lie… This story was awkward as hell to write. Reason? In my Geometry class we made a family where everyone is a character from Hetalia base on PERSONALITY (We're not gonna be racist) and, even if Phili isn't in the series YET (They're planning to though), I'm Phili and this one guy is England and it just feels weird with this… I only wrote this was because of a UKPH oneshot request that someone asked before I met that boy and I'll feel bad for not following it out. **

**-This also marks the start of my Phili X World Oneshot series**

**XOXO - RabBeat**


End file.
